


fever when you hold me tight

by Merideath



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Sex Pollen, Trope Bingo Round 2, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days working in the labs is actually almost fun. There's an endless supply of decent coffee, better music and all the best toys to play with. Other days involve alarms blaring and Avengers busting through walls. </p><p>Today Darcy finds herself swept off her feet. </p><p>Literally. </p><p>She isn't terribly sure if that's a good thing or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fever when you hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic, as many before it, started as a conversation between Katy and I over sex pollen fics. Katy wanted to see a sex pollen fic with no sex where Steve just gets super touchy feely and affectionate. This is the best ~~worst~~ I could do. 
> 
> Oh and apparently I should warn you not to be drinking anything while reading this particular fic. 
> 
> Thank you Katy for beta'ing services and enabling the hell out of me. Also thanks go to Daniellemydear for reading through the rough draft. 
> 
> title from 'Fever' written by Eddie Cooley and Otis Blackwell as sung by Ella Fitzgerald (though really any of the covers will do)

"Is somebody going to hand me a newspaper or tell me why Steve is humping my leg?" Darcy asks, glaring at Bucky's shit eating grin and Natasha's faint smile before turning in Steve's arms to face Bruce, who might actually have an answer. 

"M'not humping your leg," Steve murmurs into her hair, one hand on her hip, the other sliding up and down her bare arm. "You feel so good, Darcy. Your skin is so soft."

“Our fearless leader got hit with a dose of sex pollen,” Bucky says, words punctuated by a toothy grin.

“What?” Darcy squeaks, eyes wide. Natasha nods once slowly.

Bruce adjusts his glasses and gives her a tight smile. “His body is metabolizing the—”

“Sex pollen,” Bucky supplies helpfully as he leans against the wall.

“Yes, well yes, that,” Bruce continues. “Steve’s metabolism runs high and the substance should be out of his system within a few hours.”

"I thought he was all super soldier-y immune to...all the things, Dr. B?"

"Not quite everything apparently," Bruce says. 

“Okay...so what do we do with him until then?” Darcy asks, slapping Steve’s hand away from where it was creeping under the hem of her sweater.

“Not us, dollface. You,” Bucky says.

“What? But I’m a lab rat not a nurse and...and…Steve and I are just friends,” Darcy blurts out. If he was in his right mind he would hate her seeing him like this.

Bucky snorts, arms crossed over his chest, feet wide apart. He looks far too amused by all this. “I think you’re a bit more than friends now...or you will be.”

“Can I kiss you now? I really want to kiss you now,” Steve rumbles, nuzzling against her neck. His hand slides flat against her abdomen, pressing their bodies closer together. Darcy tries to pretend it’s the protective cup of the suit that she feels nudging the small of her back. Except Steve isn’t wearing the suit. He’s dressed in grey sweats with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo stamped on them. God.

“Steve,” Darcy admonishes, ignoring the blush rising up her face.

“You’re so pretty,” Steve says, in that sincere tone that only he can ever pull off.

“This is ridiculous,” Darcy says, twisting in Steve’s embrace to glare at Bucky. “If it’s sex pollen shouldn’t he be trying to you know, fuck the table and...goddammit, Steve, stop petting me! I am not a fucking cat!”

“M’sorry,” Steve says sadly, loosening his hold on her. God she feels like a bitch.

“Sorry that was bitchy. I didn’t mean it,” Darcy says, turning to face Steve. “Really it’s fine, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve says as he cradles her face with his hands. Their eyes meet and a shiver crawls down Darcy’s spine. Steve’s eyes are nearly black, the pupils blown wide. Jesus. “Mmmm, Darcy, you have the prettiest pink lips.” His thumb drags over her bottom lip.

“You need to—” Darcy says, words cut off as Steve’s mouth covers her. The kiss is soft and gentle. There is something so achingly sweet about it her heart twists in her chest. Darcy’s eyes flutter close and for a moment she sinks into the kiss, grips the soft cotton of Steve’s t-shirt, and gasps against his mouth. Steve’s hands slide over her back, like he can’t get enough of touching her. And maybe right now he can’t.

Steve presses his forehead to hers. “Wanted to do that for a long time,” he grins, fingers trailing up and down her spine.

“Excuse me,” Bruce says softly.

“What do you mean a long time?” Darcy asks, blinking up at him.

“Mmmm,” Steve replies, sweeping her hair to the side to nuzzle against her throat, his breath hot on her skin.

“I need to take a few more samples,” Bruce says, holding up a lethal looking syringe. 

Steve frowns but holds out his arm. “Okay.”

“What does he mean by a long time?” Darcy asks, looking towards Bucky.

“The punk’s had a crush on you, since the day you two idiots met,” Bucky says.

“That’s not funny, Barnes,” Darcy frowns.

“S’true,” Steve says, pushing the collar of her sweater down to kiss and lick along her collar bone.

Clearing his throat loudly Bruce says, “He’s done for now. He needs to sleep off the rest of the effects of the pollen. You...uh...may want these.” In the palm of his hand is a strip of condoms.

“No. No way. We are not having sex,” Darcy says, shaking her head and taking a step out of Steve’s arms. “Don’t give me the anime eyes, Steve. You aren’t in your right mind now and that is not gonna happen.”

“Sure, spitfire,” Bucky drawls behind her.

“Go to hell, Bucky.”

“Been there already,” he retorts lowly, and Darcy winces. “’Sides I’ve got money riding on this.”

“What bet?” Steve rumbles, lifting his head and balling his fists.

“Shit,” Bucky mutters, raising his hands up in surrender. “Just a joke, Captain, I promise.”

"Come on, Steve. Let's get you back to your room," Darcy says, wrapping her hands around one of Steve's fists. "Okay?"

"No," Steve grits out, his eyes boring into Bucky's. Well fuck, that's not good.

"You can pet my hair again," Darcy offers, tugging on Steve's balled fist. He doesn't move an inch. Fuck it. "Come on Steve let’s go. Don’t listen to Bucky. You know he’s full of shit anyway. You can kiss me."

Steve shifts his focus from Bucky to her hand wrapped around his fist, twists his wrist, unclenches his fingers and twines them with hers. "I like that better."

Walking down the hall is nearly impossible. Steve’s all over her. He can’t stop playing with her hair, stopping to hug her, raining kisses over her face. God, Stark was going to have a field day with this footage in the hallway.

Steve’s suite in the tower is done up in blues and dark woods and Darcy barely has time to look around before Steve is nuzzling at her neck again. “You promised me a kiss,” Steve says, trailing kisses along her jaw.

“Let’s get you in bed first. Bruce said you need sleep.”

“I’m not a child,” Steve clips.

“No, believe me I know that, Steve,” Darcy says, giving his hand a squeeze. “But you also aren’t entirely you. So let’s go get you into bed and I will give you that kiss, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve smiles, bringing their twined hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. It’s a short walk to the bedroom and Steve doesn’t argue when she tells him to sit down on the edge of the bed. “You’re so beautiful. I want to draw you. I always want to draw you.”

“I, um...I don’t know what to say to that,” Darcy says, ducking her head.

Steve pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “Kiss me,” he says. She intends for it to be a little kiss, really she does, but then his hands tangle in her hair and his mouth opens under hers. He moans into her mouth and takes over the kiss, his hands sliding down her back, over her ass, and pulls her down into his lap. That really isn’t fair. He kisses her again, hungry and hard, until she is dizzy with it, heat sparking under her skin. Steve rolls them over, presses her down into the mattress.

“Steve, we can’t,” Darcy gasps as he presses his thigh between her legs, his erection insistently nudging her hip.

“Mmmm,” he hums, nipping at her jaw and worming his hand under the hem of her sweater.

“Steve,” Darcy says a little sharper, curling her hand around the side of his face. Steve lifts his head, face flushed, brow furrowed, eyes dark and unfocused. She’s pretty sure that look should be illegal.

“I don’t want to stop kissing you,” Steve says roughly. Oh boy.

“I know. I don’t want you to stop either but you aren’t yourself, and I don’t...” Darcy says, her voice trailing off as she tries to find the right words.

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t want you to regret this. Regret me. So, no sex now, okay?”

“And later?” Steve asks, punctuating the question with a roll of hips forward. Seriously unfair.

“Yeah,” Darcy doesn’t hesitate to agree, despite that little worm of doubt twisting around in the back of her head that he won’t remember any of this. Sighing, Steve lowers his head down to nuzzle at the hollow of her throat, whispering promises into her skin.

...✪✪✪...

"Darcy, m'sorry," Steve murmurs hours later. He scrapes a hand over his face and rolls over onto his back, a careful distance between them. 

"Nothing to be sorry for, Steve. You got hit by the love bug and were all...cuddly," Darcy smiles sleepily, using a corner of the sheet to rub the drool off her chest. “Did you know that you snore?” Steve snorts and pulls a pillow over his face. “You were kinda adorable.”

“God,” Steve says, the words muffled through the pillow.

"So you're you now?" Darcy asks, rolling onto her side and poking her finger into Steve’s ribs above the crumpled sheets. Steve squirms and shoves the pillow aside to bat her hand away.

"Yes."

"So...you're not gonna hump my leg like a horny dog anymore?"

"No," Steve splutters out, ears turning a delightful shade of red.

"That's a shame," Darcy says, arching her brow as she leans up on her elbow. 

"What?"

“The kissing was nice, the groping wasn’t too bad either. I could do without the whole sex pollen thing, but what I really want to know is...was it true?” Darcy asks quietly, dropping her gaze from Steve’s eyes to the white sheets, scratching her nail over a snagged thread.

“Was what true?” Steve asks, rolling onto his side to mirror her pose.

Darcy chews on her bottom lip before blurting out, “That you had a crush on me?”

“Oh that.”

“Yeah that,” Darcy says, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the truth. Steve pushes her hair back behind her ear and she struggles not to lean into the touch.

“I was sweet on you from day one. Jus’ wasn’t ready for joining the world yet.”

“And now?” she asks softly. Her belly twists uneasily and the image of Steve in the hall plays out in her mind. The way his whole face lit up when he saw her and he tore out of Bucky’s grasp to pull her into a massive bear hug, burying his nose in her hair and telling her how much he missed her, how good her hair smelled.

Steve smiles and kisses her then, soft and sweet, mouth closed, and his hand tangling in her hair to cradle the back of her neck.  
“This,” he whispers against her mouth.


End file.
